Currently, with the continuous increase of heat flux of high-end electronic products, the conventional extruded aluminum radiator and heat pipe radiator no longer meet the requirement of high efficiency heat dissipation, and the liquid-cooled heat dissipation technology has become a new favorite in the field of electronic heat dissipation. The commonly used liquid-cooled product available now mainly includes a heat absorption device, a pump, a fin radiator and pipes for connecting the above components. The heat absorption device is tightly close to a heat source (i.e., electronic chip such as CPU), under the driving of the pump, the liquid absorbs heat from the electronic device when flowing through the cold plate, and then enters the fin radiator to dissipate the heat into the ambient. Again, the cooled liquid flows through the heat absorption device, so as to transfer heat from the heat emitting chip to the ambient, circularly and continuously. The fin radiator may be cooled by natural air or forced cooling of a fan, and the cooling liquid may be deionized water, purified water added with antifreeze, or other liquid and mixture thereof (such as tetrafluoroethane R134a). Regarding the existing liquid-cooled radiator, since pipes are used to connect various components, there is a high risk of liquid leakage at the joints. Moreover, since the components are arranged dispersedly, and the structure is incompact, the limited heat dissipation space cannot be efficiently used to the maximum extent. Therefore, for the heat dissipation of electronic equipment having a heat source with large heat dissipation capacity, requiring a high safety coefficient, and having a limited arrangement space, the conventional dispersed or semi-integrated liquid-cooled heat dissipation systems are not suitable. The development of an integrated liquid-cooled heat dissipation system which has a high heat dissipation efficiency, compact structure, and simple assembly has become an inevitable technical trend.